


Firsts

by EmmyFais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyFais/pseuds/EmmyFais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valon and Mana explore the boundaries of their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

The day Mana had literally fallen out of the sky was one of the days Valon had counted himself doubly lucky. She wasn’t as sultry or held herself in the vixen-type ways of the woman he’d fallen in love with. Rather, she seemed the complete opposite, but that was good. She was bubbly and exciting and a mystery. She was very adamant about not talking about herself much. But she was intrigued about him and his entire life.

She really paid attention. And her eyes lit up when he took her on the back of his motorcycle. Going anywhere was an adventure with her. She loved seeing anything. But most of all, he got the feeling she loved seeing him. And one of the nights that she fell to him again he gave her a helmet without saying much and drove off. 

He took her up a winding mountain that rose high up above a lively, bustling city. Late in the night. The sky wasn’t as clear, but the stars were still there. It wasn’t the sky he wanted to show her, anyway. It was the twinkling of the lights below. And the way they reflected in her green vibrant eyes as she gaped with enjoyment was more than enough payoff for him. 

“There are so many lights!” She’d really never seen something like it ever before. This time had been so confusing. So much to do and see, but she tried to limit herself. This was magic that she probably shouldn’t have been using. Crossing the times over like that was probably bound to have lots of its problems. But seeing it like this, she really didn’t mind. Not even if she got yelled at later. 

“I thought you’d like it.” Pleased with himself and his accomplishment, he put his helmet over one of the handlebars. Then he removed hers next so she could see better and put it over the other. The city underneath them wasn’t a terribly rare sight for him. He came up there every now and again to think. Sharing it with her was more pleasing than he realized. 

“It’s great!” Would Egypt some day look like that, she wondered? Her city was already great. A bustling metropolis. Beautiful. The height of its time. Often she wondered what it looked like now. Wanted to be taken there. But it was better off that she didn’t go. It was bad enough she was already visiting this time every now and again, she didn’t want to live in it. Not really. 

“Hey-“ Valon said quietly, noticing her attention fade away. His hand came up to her face. It warmed almost instantly when he turned her eyes back to his, and even redder it went when he grinned at her. She wasn’t a very complex girl it seemed like (except for appearing out of nowhere with magic, but he’d seen worse uses). And it didn’t seem like she was used to things like that. Which made it all the easier for him. 

“Y-yeah?” He was embarrassing her with the way he was looking at her. No one had ever given her eyes like that before. Or smiled at her like that. 

“I’m gonna kiss you.” A fair warning. He thought she might not take well to it if he just leaned in and went for it. 

“What?” The phrase was absolutely new to her. Why? Why would he do that? ...did she want him to? “What if I say no?” Pursing her lips to the side. She was stalling while she thought about it. 

He laughed a little, moving to hold her face with both ands then. “Are you going to?” He doubted it. But he’d been wrong before. She was pouting at him. 

A soft sound of thought came from her. He seemed like a good guy. He surely wouldn’t do it if she said no... “Maybe.” Playful, again, trying to boost her own confidence with the answer accompanied with a smile. 

“Mana,” Teasingly admonishing her. She was holding out on him. So he leaned in, and was happy when she didn’t pull back. She did, though, look away a little. “-Mana,” He said again, lower in tone, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“What??” Her eyes went back to his. He was close. Closer than he’d ever gotten to her before. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” He said finally. Then he waited only a few seconds more before leaning in all the way and pressing his lips to hers. He hesitated when her hands came up to his chest, he was almost sure she was going to push him away. But then they slid up to his shoulders and she pulled him in more and he smirked against her lips. 

She had to let him lead because this wasn’t something she was very familiar with. Her whole face felt hot, the way her body was suddenly feeling too. He felt like he was trying to get closer, and he nudged her lips apart, something that got a startled sound out of her. Even she was surprised when it turned warm- when his tongue touched hers. It was weird. But nice. Somehow. 

Valon trailed his hand down from her face to her chest, cupping her beast through her small dress. She gasped into his mouth before pulling away and he stopped. “No?” He wouldn’t if she didn’t want to. Her response had actually startled him. He’d been getting quite into it. 

And even to her surprise, she reached to put his hand back where it had been. A little bubble of confidence. “You scared me.” Kissing had been nice. She hadn’t been expecting much else. 

“Sorry.” Grinning again before reaching both hands up to squeeze both. She leaned back along the motorcycle seat. He took the advantage, hands moving along the shoulders of her dress to pull it down. Mana seemed a little hesitant again but he was sure it was from the inexperience. It all faded away when he leaned in to press his lips against the soft skin of one. 

She reached for him again, pulling him closer. The air was thankfully warm and not chilly, but she couldn’t seem to keep from moving. Even more so when his lips moved further up, the tip of his tongue touching the peak. She arched into him. “Mn-“ Soft. Careful. 

And she felt his other hand trail down her side. Touch the inside of her thigh. Move up inside the small skirt. Up over her. And she quivered. “Valon-“ A small, quite unsure noise. They were moving so fast. Was this okay? He didn’t stop that time. She didn’t have a lot of time to think as his fingers brushed over her. Touched her where no one else had before. 

He kissed her breast with a soft suckle before moving his kisses up to her shoulder. Then to her neck. A small graze of his teeth. “Is this alright?” He really hoped so. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to do much more than that, but she already seemed reluctant. 

When the pads of his fingers moved over her again she lifted her hips to him. “I guess- yes-“ Not entirely sure of herself. But he always had the best intentions for her. She was sure she could trust him. “Go slow-“ The only thing she could think to ask. 

“Yeah. Alright.” He pulled his hand back up so that he could give the tips of two fingers a wet lick, and she blossomed into that adorable red heat again watching him. He only offered a grin before moving back underneath her skirt. One finger moved gently over her clit. Slow, like she’d asked. 

And immediately she melted into a puddle on the leather seat. He kept one arm around her, keeping her close to him. Close so he could hear her moaning which was incredibly quiet. But damnably pleasing. He kept on like that. Small, lazy circles until she started jutting her hips up. Until she started breathing harder. 

Then he lowered, testing his luck by slowly pressing one finger up inside her. He was careful. She seemed new at it. He hardly wanted to hurt her. But she was wet. And she wanted it. 

Mana held on to him tightly, both arms around his shoulders, eyes closed tight. She laid still once more while he hooked his finger up inside her and then pulled slowly out. Then in once more. Eventually she really started to get into it. It felt good. Especially when he leaned her a little away so that he could run the tip of his tongue over her breast again. 

“Nn- yes-“ She started becoming more vocal, more true to her usual state. She was hard to shut up when she really started, he’d found. And soon she devolved into breathy pants and moans. He was glad they were alone up there. 

And what she was working up to was new and exciting. She felt it. Felt something. More than just the two fingers he was moving inside her. “Valon- oh-“ Clutching harder to him. 

“That’s it.” Breathed out to her. She was gorgeous. He couldn’t help but watch. “Come on,” Urging her. He wanted her to come. He became a bit erratic with the thrusts of his fingers. Her hips were bucking. 

“Valon-!” She hardly seemed to care then how loud she was as she came. She could feel her whole body tensing up. Convulsing. Pulling to him. His fingers still moving, slower though. Drawing the last bits out. Until eventually she couldn’t take it. “S-stop now-“ She was becoming sensitive. 

And she hardly had any energy to do anything when he laughed at her. But she was glad she didn’t have to when he kissed her again. And she moaned into that too then, finding the noise kind of appealing. If this was one of the only chances she was going to have to use it, after all, then why not?


End file.
